Alone (A Team Crafted Fanfic)
by Waterspark357
Summary: You are different in the strangest way possible. You can transform into a Drake. You know things; seen things. You have secrets and are unwanted until you meet Team Crafted. What if they discover your secret? What if THEY find you?


**'Ello everyone! I'm Waterspark! I thought I should get some of the stories I've thought of out on Fanfiction! I'm a bit of a gamer, so I thought the Minecraft community would like this story. A bit short, but if you want more just tell me! Hope you like my story! Thanks, and BYEZ!**

**Y**ou are soooo DONE! You flop down on the couch after you fumble to get the keys into the door. They teased you at school again, and shoved you. Twice! That was a close one, but you didn't lose yourself. Your parents are gone, again. They don't really love you though; you're just another piece of their collection. Their more like really wealthy care takers who give you anything you want.

After extensive experimenting when you were very young and orphaned, you can remember everything from then. You were an infant dumped on the street. No one wanted you. And with your luck, the first to stumble across you was a biochemist (or a person who messes with creatures DNA). At one and a half you were given to the people you now call your parents.

As you drag yourself away from your memories, you get up to keep yourself entertained. For an apartment in Philadelphia, the apartment is pretty big. You begin to walk towards your room, but stop in front of a room full of exercise equipment. '_Be better to work off some steam first.' _You walk into the room, and pick up some huge boxing gloves. Then you morph.

Ever since the experiments, you've been able to do this. They gave you the ability to literally change into a drake. This creature has unstable abilities, and is known in public as a mythological being. It is also referred to as a dragon, and matches the description perfectly. Many different species of these creatures are kept within the clutches of the government. The normal flu shot that is injected into billions of people? Each contains a small drop of blood from a different species. With healing capabilities and special personalities, this precious material can save your life and impact what you're like in the future. But they dosed you with a much larger amount, so that you are now practically half drake. You have super senses, speed, size, strength, and smarts. You are a beautiful, teal Pacific Reef Diver, giving you breath underwater and a slim, streamline build. Overall, you are a majestic but powerful breed. But things like this always have a downside.

Sure you can breath both water and fire, due to your warm origins, but you have to fit into the _human_ society. You are a perfectly average looking human. Female, long, wavy, shoulder-length, dirty blond hair, blue-grey eyes, ordinary build, average height, acted normal. All except for five minor defects.

One: you have one long canine tooth that can barely hide behind your upper lip.

Two: every so often, your eyes will flash a brilliant lime green.

Three: whenever you blushed, it is blue.

Four: your nails are always long, no matter how many times you cut them.

Five: sometimes whenever you pronounce 'S' it becomes longer, like you're a snake.

You 'morph', as you like to call it, into a slender teal dragon with gold accents and webbing. Your indigo underbelly is littered with tiny yellow flecks. All the clothing touching you seems to melt away. But you know anything your touching will either disappear, change, and/or blend with you; including humans, because of their untapped DNA. Thankfully that doesn't apply to your feet, for some reason. You pick up the boxing gloves again, and slide them on to find a perfect fit. On your rear legs, you begin mercilessly hammering the reinforced punching bag. After an hour or so of this, you morph back, panting. After a quick shower, you briefly consider doing your homework. You're only fifteen after all. Soon you are cracking up at the proposal. How ridiculous! You have no need to be bother by anymore pressure; you're already smartest in the class.

You finally enter your room. Pictures of tropical coasts dance along the walls. Your soft bed matches these pictures, along with everything else in the room. Everything except, that is, the jet black PC and grey of the desk. Sigh. You're comforted by the thought of the warm breezes and sloshing waves, but also by Minecraft. You log on to the computer. You have been gaming since ten, and it's been the best time filler for you. Your character, Hybrid208, began searching around on a popular server. You are about to join the hunger games, when you glance at the chat.

"Hey Hybridz! Waz up?" The name beside it was HuskyMudKipper. You hear a Skype notification, indicating someone was calling you. It was Quentin. You grab your headphones. This the fifth time you've been online together.

"Hey Quentin."

"Hey Chrissy!" He called you by your human name. You hated that name. "Sooooo, what you wanna do?" He asked mischievously.

"I dunno. But it sounds like you already have an idea." Snickers on the other end. " What are you thinking of?"

"Well, I'm doing a recording with Adam, Mitch, and Jerome."

"Uhhh, polite decline?"

"Hey! Come on! It'll be fun."

"Sorry."

"Well, could you come over to the Team Crafted Mansion?"

You're stunned. You? Going? Over there? FOR REAL?! Sure you could fly over there, but you'd get in the largest amount of trouble EVER, still totally worth it!

"Wait, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I just thought you might like to meet everyone or somethin'..."

You immediately try to make up for the silence when you were sitting there gaping.

"Yeah. No. Sure, I'd love to come!"

"Yes! That's great when will you be here?" Tomorrow was Saturday. "Ummm, would noon work?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, see you then."

"Wait. Where do you live?" he asks.

The line goes dead before you can answer because you end it out of excitement. You have friends; friends that happen to be Team Crafted. Wait, of all the people why you? You've only talked to one member five times. You sit there, still a bit dazed, smiling for the first time in what seems months. You have friends!

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter one! I'll try to come out with them weekly. If you want more review, rate, fav, or comment. Byez peoples!**

**P.S.-If you are wondering how you know all of this stuff about drakes, you may have possibly hacked the government computers! ;)**


End file.
